My Angel, Sweet Devil
by MerridewLover
Summary: AU. When trying to collect a soul, for Arthur, something simply has to go all wrong. Pairing ; Angel!England x Devil!America oneshot ; Rated T for implied sex/rape :D


**Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia or the picture based off of this fanfic...only the plot bunny :D**

**Author Note: So, I was looking at America x England pics (USUK FTW!) on ZeroChan . Net and I found this amazingly hot picture of Devil!America and Angel!England and I totally fell in love with it, so I decided to write this little thing about it because my mind works in strange ways, and this whole fic sprung to life from that single picture. Just in case anyone here doesn't know what Devil!America looks like, here's the link to it: http : / www . zerochan . net / 825870 (just remove the spaces) and I suggest you look at the picture because...well you will probably drool xD**

**Also, just to know, when Arthur and Alfred meet and a girl's voice shoots through Arthur's head, it's Angel!Belgium - her and Arthur and cousins in mah fic here!**

**Anyway, on with the story ~**

Arthur flew as desperately as he could, not turning back as he heard the other's laughter echo around the sky. He was panting heavily, his short cropped blonde hair flying out of his face from the force of the wind. His usually calm, green eyes were now wide, scared and wild as they darted around to find somewhere to hide or at least a way to mislead his pursuer. Arthur flapped his wide, pure white wings harder, trying to get away. Why did it have to be him? Why was it him that had to be picked by this creature out of all the angels?

Suddenly, the laughter stopped. Arthur could hear his heart pounding in his ears as his chest rose quickly and he stopped flying to hit the ground as he saw a clearing. He bent over, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He looked all around him, no sign of the other anywhere near him. He couldn't get the image of what had happened before this whole chase had happened out of his head, wishing he'd let God pick someone of a lower class of angels instead of volunteering to do it because he was bored.

Well, he certainly wasn't bored anymore.

He shuddered as he remembered the other's face before he was suddenly flying away, manic laughter filling his ears.

_"Arthur? You would like to go and collect the soul?" the gentle voice spoke, curiosity obviously not hidden. Arthur usually never volunteered._

_"Yes, please," the angel replied, determined._

_"Well, okay then..." the voice trailed off, before telling the angel about the difference between this case and the other ones he'd done. "But, Arthur, remember, the devil is going to be sending one of his demons to get there before you, and the fairies haven't come back with information on who he will be sending - most likely because he has destroyed them, the poor things - so you _must _be careful."_

_Arthur nodded, getting ready to leave heaven and plummet down to Earth to get the soul of the child who had just died. The poor thing._

_"Arthur!"_

_Arthur turned, wings already spreading widely, getting ready for the friction of the night wind. _

_"Please, be careful."_

_Arthur smiled a small smile, nodding and lifting his hand slightly in a goodbye before he dropped down into the dark sky._

_He smiled widely as he felt his golden hair flip back over his abnormally large eyebrows. His arms spread out to his sides, his emotions all bubbling up as he felt the freedom of being able to soar through the skies. His wings made sure to stay in place behind his back so that he wouldn't stop and only added more speed to his small form._

_He laughed like a child - loud and cheerful - unknowing that something was already watching him from afar and smirking._

_Just before he reached the building of the hospital where the child's body was lying he stopped, containing himself. He flew to the building slowly, and flew inside, landing gracefully on his feet onto the hard floor. He let his wings spread out and stretch, knowing that no human could see him unless on the brink of death itself._

_He walked through the halls, searching through his mind where the soul was calling to him. He could sense that the boy was a bit scared at the thought of dying._

_Once he reached the room where the call was loudest, he walked right through the door where the boy lay on the bed, his mother sobbing and holding his hand._

_Arthur walked up to the boy and watched him slowly open his eyes and look at him. He didn't smile. Neither did Arthur._

_Arthur didn't know that the boy was about ten years old._

_The boy watched Arthur confusedly, brown eyes filled with empty sadness. He reached up his hand, touching Arthur's wings. Arthur outstretched his hand, palm facing the ceiling as he waited for the boy to return his hold. He could hear the monitor beating frantically as the boy became slightly nervous. The mother didn't look up - no, Arthur knew that she couldn't see what her son was doing when he was communicating with a bigger entity._

_"You're here to take me to Heaven, right?" the boy asked, voice raspy. Arthur nodded._

_"Yes. It's time for you to depart. Now, take my hand."_

_"But... Mommy will be lonely..." the boy trailed off, looking at his mother's shaking shoulders. "Daddy already left to Heaven, I don't want to leave her here alone too."_

_Arthur's eyes softened. "Please. You have to come, now." Arthur was getting twitchy, he could feel the presence of a demon getting nearer. He needed to collect this boy's soul before the demon got here._

_"Can I at least say goodbye to Mommy? The last time I talked to her I yelled and said I hated her. I don't want that to be the last thing I said to my mommy. Please, Mr. Angel! Just let me say goodbye and then I'll let you take me!"_

_"Fine. Now hurry up!" Arthur retracted his hand and backed away so that the boy could talk to his mother._

_He looked at her as Arthur watched with guarded eyes. "Mommy?"_

_The woman looked up, watery eyes wide and she smiled. "Aaron? Oh, thank God, Aaron, you're okay!" She engulfed the young boy in her arms. He pushed her away slightly, tears coming to his own face._

_"No, Mommy, I'm not."_

_"What?"_

_He looked up at her with tears streaming down his cheeks, thickening his voice._

_"Mommy, an angel is here to take me. I just wanted to say goodbye."_

_"Aaron! There is no angel! You're going to be fine, you're not going to leave! Don't worry!" She desperately said._

_"I love you Mommy. Always remember that, okay?"_

_"Aaron! Don't!"_

_"I really, really love you lots." He reached up to kiss her cheek and then put his small hand on her cheek. She held his hand, tears falling onto the bed sheets._

_Arthur could feel the demon's energy getting closer. He called the boy._

_"Aaron. It's time."_

_Aaron nodded. _

_The boy's soul separated itself from his body, taking Arthur's hand. Aaron's body fell limp in his mother's arms. The frantically beeping monitors suddenly stopped beeping, blending into one long noise. The mother's eyes widened as her son's hand fell off of her cheek, head falling to the side, eyes open. There was a deathly silence as Arthur took the glowing ball into his arms, shielding it from the sight before him. He started to leave, taking the easier way out - through the ceiling, to the roof._

_But, before they went all the way through the white ceiling of the room, Arthur heard the heart-wrenching scream of the boy's mother._

_He flinched, but continued up until he felt the cool night air around him. He stopped on the roof for a split second before flapping his wings slightly to lift himself up off the ground and into the air. He always hated watching the families depart, it always clutched at his stomach painfully as if clawing him for making it happen._

_He shook his head, ready to take off._

_Then he heard someone clap._

_Arthur froze in midair as he looked to his right, seeing a shadowy figure standing. He heard the deep chuckle that followed and he shuddered. He recognized that walk. It was a demon._

_Damn, he thought. It found us._

_He soon found himself looking into the blue eyes of the demon. He slightly raised himself into the air further. He could feel the energy pooling off of this demon. He was stronger than Arthur. A lot stronger. So, the devil sent a more experienced demon this time._

_He watched the demon silently as he raised himself into the air as well, black hair - with one piece that defied all gravity and rose straight up - slightly moving into his eyes. Arthur felt himself gulp when he took in how the demon raised himself up with his bat-like wings, unlike Arthur's white feathers._

_"Well," the demon drawled, voice making Arthur shudder unconsciously. "Looks like I was a bit late, hm? How about we change that?" And before Arthur could even think of what that meant suddenly the soul was taking form of the boy again. The soul looked frightened, vanishing and coming back in random intervals._

_Arthur gulped, afraid. This was the first time this has ever happened. Sure, he'd faced off demons before, but this was the first time he'd encountered one strong enough to do this. Now the little boy's body was going to start up again, and die in pain. Arthur could already hear the slight groans from the room of the little boy, the monitor slowly resuming its beeping. He could hear the mother's cries._

_"Stop!" Arthur screamed, diving toward the boy, trying to hold him, but failing. He went straight through the boy's form. He fell to the ground, glaring up at the demon. "I got him first, stay out of my way!"_

_The demon chuckled. "Oh? Well, I'm sorry..." the boy was starting to glow, and suddenly the demon's face hardened, flicking his wrist slightly. "...I don't play by the rules."_

_And then the boy's soul screamed, bursting into flames._

_Arthur's eyes widened. He looked back up at the demon, shocked. Then, as the demon smirked, he started to fly to his feet, trying to get away without looking like a coward. It wasn't working so much. The demon was in front of him in a flash, lifting his chin with his fingers, looking down into Arthur's eyes, blue meeting green._

_Arthur grit his teeth, ready to throw a punch, when a feminine voice shot through his head._

_"ARTHUR, RUN!" it screamed. He quickly darted away from the demon, flying through the night sky, heart beating in his chest. He could hear the demon laughing behind him. He caught what the demon said next, but just barely._

_"Yes, my little angel, run away from me."_

_Arthur gulped._

_What did he get himself into?_

Arthur sighed as he tried to control his breathing. He started to walk slowly through the grass, dodging trees. Then there was a cold breath at the nape of his neck.

"Done already?" a voice whispered against his neck. He tried to use his wings to flap him away from the demon, but he was suddenly grabbed by his wrists. Then the demon raised them up and they were in the air. Arthur tried to break free to no avail. The demon quickly put Arthur's hands in front of himself, tying them together with something black that all but screamed _"HELL!"_ and he frankly did not want to know what the scratchy material was. The demon kissed Arthur's neck, and Arthur felt his body twitch at the cold touch. He could feel the other smile against his skin. Then, he felt the demon move one of his hands onto his side, sliding it down slowly until he was at the hem of Arthur's short white toga. He slightly lifted it with his gloved hands, the gloved material scratchy against Arthur's thigh.

"Hm... your body is a bit too sensitive, sweet angel." the demon said against the shell of his ear before licking it seductively. Arthur shuddered at the wet muscle against his warm skin.

The demon quickly flicked his hand toward Arthur's feet and his sandaled feet were suddenly shackled together, quite tightly if he may add. Arthur gulped audibly, causing the other to chuckle darkly at him.

"You are very cute, my little angel."

"I'm not _your _angel!" Arthur yelled, his face heating up in embarrassment. The demon chuckled, leaning his head down and licking the bare skin on the angel's shoulder. Arthur shivered again, feeling his body start to heat up.

"Well, I know that when you're going to go back up to your safe haven up there, your boss is gonna want an answer to why you haven't returned the soul of that little boy with you, yes?" Arthur stayed quiet, felling the demon slide his arm around his waist. He put his chin on Arthur's shoulder, licking at where his neck and jaw met. Arthur shivered again, unable to contain it. "You, my sweet little creature, can tell God that you were stopped by _Alfred_." Then, in a split second, Arthur was suddenly facing the demon - Alfred - and lips were on lips. Arthur tried to push away, but couldn't because of his tied up hands. He shut his eyes, feeling Alfred force his mouth open and probing his own wet muscle with his tainted, evil one. And Arthur was so shocked that it was almost as if he froze.

Alfred swirled his tongue around Arthur's and then pulled away, wiping the spit from both their mouths. He pulled off his glove with his teeth - seeing as he was holding Arthur by the waist with his other - and Arthur saw his eyes glint darkly. he dropped the glove onto his pointed tail before putting both his hands onto Arthur's butt. He gave Arthur's behind a rough squeeze before letting one of his hands go to the front of Arthur's stomach and begin its journey south.

Then, Alfred breathed huskily into Arthur's red ear, "Why don't we have a little fun, hm? I'm going to devour you..."

Arthur gulped as tears came to his eyes when he felt his manhood being engulfed in a warm hand.

"_Arthur_."

**Well... that's it! :D My Britannia Angel!England x Sweet Devil!America oneshot...**

***shot for being so shameless in writing this***

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. And by the way, I think that this ending will be the closest thing I will ever get to writing a lemon. Ever. IN MY LIFE. O.o sorry if you ever had a wish for me to write a lemon. :|**

**Well, if you guys ever have a request for a oneshot or such feel free to PM me it! :) And if you are an anonymous reviewer then feel free to just review it here :D**

**So, yeah. And sorry for anyone who is reading any of my other stories because I am neglecting to write them Dx**

**This is totally off topic, but who here has read Julius Caesar? Coz we're reading that right now for English class, and I find it really hilarious when Caesar dies. Not like "OMG HE DIED HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU CAESAR !" kinda way but we listen to the recording and when he's dying he sounds really weird...like nasty and funny sounding weird. Lol.**

**I'll shut up now.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**And, btw if anyone was wondering, (if you like to listen to songs while writing/reading like I do) the two songs I listened to while writing this were Misery by Maroon 5 and Harder To Breathe, also by Maroon 5 :D**


End file.
